villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
STAG
The Special Tactical Anti-Gang Unit, or STAG, is a paramilitary force that serves as antagonists in Saints Row: The Third. They are under the command of Cyrus Temple and are under the direct supervision of the U.S. Government. History Following the arrival of the 3rd Street Saints in Steelport and their subsequent war against The Syndicate, Senator Monica Hughes spearheaded the formation of STAG in an effort to stop gang violence, after a memorial bridge named after her husband was blown up by Killbane and some of his Luchadores (who later framed the Saints for it.) STAG was deployed to Steelport and were initially used as peacekeepers within the city, much to the chagrin of Commander Temple, who desperately wanted to eradicate all the gangs. When the Saints successfully destroyed STAG's command platform, the aircraft carrier Thermopylae, Temple declared martial law on Steelport. When this happened, STAG became much more hostile, beginning to actively combat the four gangs, focusing primarily on the Saints. At the end of the game, Cyrus' lieutenant, Kia, kidnaps Shaundi, Viola, and Mayor Burt Reynolds and threatens to blow up Magarac Island and blame the Saints to, in her own words, "wake people up" and make them see the threat that they are to innocent people (thus making her a hypocrite, as she held threatened the lives of her captives; she is aware of this, but doesn't care.) The player is presented with two choices: to either save Shaundi, Viola, and Mayor Reynolds, or to stop Killbane, who is escaping. If the player chooses to save Shaundi, the Protagonist fights to Magarac Island and disarms the bombs, then fights Kia and eventually kills her. When the Protagonist and the other Saints leave the island, they are congratulated by Senator Hughes, much to the chagrin of Temple, whom Hughes berates for declaring martial law and threatening to blow up the island in the first place. Temple warns The Protagonist that STAG will be back. After this it is assumed that STAG is removed from Steelport. This is the canonical ending of the game. If the player decides to take down Killbane instead, Kia succeeds in blowing up the island monument, killing Shaundi, Viola, and Mayor Reynolds, and presumably killing herself as well. After this, Senator Hughes gives Temple permission to use the aerial warship known as the Daedalus, which Temple had been requesting for some time. Soon after, the Daedalus is deployed and begins destroying Steelport. The Protagonist fights through the city and obtains a helicopter, taking out the Daedalus 's guns before landing on it and planting several bombs in strategic locations on the ship. The Protagonist then battles Temple, who is using his VTOL. When the Protagonist succeeds in killing Temple, the bombs detonate, but the Protagonist just manages to escape before the Daedalus is destroyed. Soon after this, The Protagonist and a group of Saints march into Jane Valderrama's television studio and deliver an open message to Monica Hughes, declaring Steelport an independent city-state under control of the Saints and warning her to back off. With this, combined with the loss of their leader, STAG is presumably disbanded. Weapons *Viper Laser Rifle *S3X Hammer *Riot Shield *KA-1 Kobra *McManus 2015 *Sonic Boom *Satchel Charge Vehicles *N-Forcer *Crusader *Thermoplyae *Condor *F-69 VTOL *Heavy Cargo Plane *Specter Members *Cyrus Temple: Leader/Commander of STAG (Deceased) *Kia: Cyrus Temple's Second in Command (Deceased) *Sergeant Stiener: One of the best STAG soldiers (Deceased) Gallery stag_logo_1_by_jorge573-d4w0wb4.png Ui_reward_dlc_stag.png stagimage.jpg STAG_Logo.png Category:Military Category:Organizations Category:Saints Row Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Propagandists Category:Delusional Category:Hypocrites Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Enforcer Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Totalitarians Category:Zombies Category:Undead Category:Deceased Category:Comedy Villains